The present invention relates generally to dynamoelectric machines, such as for instance electric motors, and, more particularly, to a method of assembling or manufacturing a dynamoelectric machine. These motors are of the type wherein the energization of motor windings are controlled by switch mechanisms carried on the motor which are actuated by axially movable switch actuating members; that are to be exposed to moisture such as, for example, moisture conditions such as are encountered in outdoor environments; that are known in the art as having outboard switch or accessory device compartments; and that provide a motor carried, externally accessible, switch for determining the operational mode or condition of such motor.
As will be understood by persons having ordinary skill in the art, single phase induction motors may be of many different types. Thus, there are resistance start, reactor start, capacitor start, permanent split capacitor, and capacitor start-capacitor run motors to name but a few. These different types of motors are characterized by different speed-torque characteristics, and of course are capable of being designed to have different theoretical maximum efficiencies. For many applications, and especially those where high starting torque is required, it is necessary for part of the windings in the motor to be designed and arranged to be an auxiliary or starting winding which is energized during initial excitation of the motor but which is de-energized as the motor comes up to a predetermined speed.
One particular reference work that describes motor characteristics and gives specific application information regarding different motors is the C. G. Veinott book entitled, "Fractional And Subfractional Horsepower Electric Motors", published by the McGraw-Hill Book Company. For more information on this subject, the reader is directed, for example, to the third edition of the Veinott book which was copyrighted in 1970 by McGraw-Hill.
In many applications, it is known to use a centrifugally or otherwise actuated switch assembly for de-energizing the auxiliary or starting winding as the motor comes up to speed, and it is desirable to optimize such assemblies in terms of material content, assembly cost, and reliability. Some problems with some designs of switch assemblies that have been used heretofore, are believed to have been associated with a condition wherein the switch contacts of such switch assemblies have been "open" to their environment and subject to damage, or to lodging of foreign material on or about such contacts. Another continuing concern for all types of motor circuit controlling switches is the question of accessibility or serviceability of such switches as well as the cost associated with replacing such switches. It thus also would be desirable to provide a new and improved method of assembling a dynamoelectric machine having a switch assembly of non-complex design which is easily assembled in a dynamoelectric machine and reliable in operation.